Generations: The New Litter
by HeIu TaKaHaShI
Summary: Generations will go by, and keep on going. This book is about a litter of kits that face uncertain times and face death of clanmates and kin. This is the story goes on until they are senior warriors. And so the generations go on!
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge-**

The wind howled on the expecting she-cat's fur. Something felt wrong, but she didn't know. She opened her jaws and the scents of the world flooded her. Then a smell quite unsettling filled up her mouth.

_Windclan!_

The she-cat raced to camp as fast as she could, her added weight slowing her down. The wind kept on howling and howling. Finally she reached Thunderclan camp.

"Invasion!" she panted and the leader raced out of his den.

"You're supposed to be in the nursery! You could give birth to our kits any day now!" the leader spat furiously and the she-cat backed down.

"I know Thornstar but I thought I could use some fresh air!" The leader sighed at his mates words.

"I know, I know. Just get back in the nursery where it's safe. You did tell me there was an invasion, right?" The she-cat nodded and padded to the nursery and warned the other queens. Two kits barely a moon old peeked out of there nest and squealed.

"I wish I could fight. Me and Treekit would make the best team. Just watch this battle move!" the she-kit mewed and pound and grabbed thin air, pretending it was a cat's neck.

"Yeah, Specklekit's right." The other kit appearing to be a tom-kit named Treekit squeaked. There mother huddled them closer to her and they complained and wailed.

"You won't be fighting even border skirmishes until your 6 moons old. And I bet they wouldn't let you till you were 8 moons anyway," Their mother hushed them and then heard yowls of battle cries.

"Windclan made it to our camp?" The expecting she-cat shrieked with terror.

"Oh shut up, Rosedawn. With your yowling you're going make the nursery a target if they are in camp.

"We're already a target!" Rosedawn whispered. Then Treekit and Specklekit gazed up at there mother with big round eyes.

"You cursed. You said a cat never curses!" Treekit wailed.

"Yeah momma!" Specklekit meowed. There mother stared at them and flicked each kit's ears.

"Not at your age, no. But us Warrior's and full fledged apprentices can. So shut up." The two kits blinked now keeping quiet. Suddenly Rosedawn shrieked.

"Get the medicine cat!" The other queen quickly rushed out of the nursery knowing her denmate was going to have her kits any time now. Rosedawn's pain grew by the second. The medicine cat burst in. Treekit and Specklekit looked at each other thinking the same thing.

_We're going to have company! _

The medicine cat dropped some herbs in front of Rosedawn.

"Eat these. They'll help from the shock of kitting during a battle. Then eat these." The medicine cat instructed. She quickly ate them then closed her eyes as a spasm came through her. She breathed more heavily and pushed, and a tiny pale ginger came to the world. Rosedawn made a effort to lick her kit but managed. She then fell back as another spasm rushed through her. Moments later, a brown tabby came out. The medicine cat licked the kit himself.

"Are there more?" The mother of Treekit and Specklekit asked.

"One more." he said and heartbeats later, another brown tabby kit slid out and the medicine cat licked it like he did to the other brown tabby. Though this brown tabby was much paler than the other one.

"Which one is which, like what gender?" Treekit asked daring to speak even after his mother told them not to. Though she didn't seem to mind.

"Two toms and a she-kit." The medicine cat replied. Specklekit bounced up and down.

"Me and the she-kit will be the best of friends!" She giggled but her mother hushed her. Rosedawn licked each one of them. At sunhigh, the battle was over and Thornstar came to visit his kits, with a wrenched paw!

"What should we name them?" The leader asked his mate.

"How about for the pale brown tabby tom, Palekit, since is coat is paler than the others?" Rosedawn asked. Thornstar nodded.

"I like it. How about Clawkit for the dark brown tabby tom?" Rosedawn shook her head.

"Too fierce. Smallkit, perhaps? He's smaller than the others." Thornstar shrugged.

"I guess. And I think the one she-kit should be named Honeykit." She nodded.

"Perfect." Treekit smiled and Specklekit bounced up and down. There mother hushed them once again. and then commented on Thornstar's injury.

"You might want Kinkfur to inspect that wrenched paw. We don't want a wounded leader for too long." Rosedawn nodded in agreement and went to fetch the medicine cat, fumbling on her paws, tired after giving birth. Though it was worth it, cause now she had two kits named Honeykit, Palekit, and Smallkit, all healthy and strong.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Honeykit squealed as her brother, Palekit, pounced on her.

"Gotcha!" he giggled. It had been 3 moons since they were born, and Treekit and Specklekit were 4 moons.

"Never!" Honeykit mewed and shoved her brother off. Treekit fought on Honeykits side and made Palekit turn tail and run. Smallkit was asleep beside their mother. Specklekit sometimes joked that he should be named Sleepkit instead of Smallkit. Honeykit laughed the crawled up on a small rock in the nursery and called out:

"I'm Honeystar, leader of Riverclan! And Speckletail is my deputy!" Specklekit responded to her dream name and stood beside her faithful friend and pretend leader.  
Smallkit then gave a slight yawn then bounded on the rock and shoved his sister off.

"I, Smallsnake, challenge Honeystar as leader!" Smallkit spoke his dream warrior name and claimed his spot on the rock.

"Ouch!" Honeykit squeaked as she hit the nursery floor. Rosedown rose from her nest and plucked Smallkit off the rock and said:

"I am Rosestar of Thunderclan and I command my fellow kits and clanmates to get some sleep. Except you Smallkit. You just woke up so you can play with Treekit and Specklekit. They'll be out a little longer." Smallkit purred happily as his mother licked him and watched her pick up his two littermates, barely being able to hold both of them at the same time.

"Baby!" Honeykit muttered under her breath when Smallkit purred when Rosedawn licked him. Palekit nodded in agreement. Then they both huddled close to their mother and fell asleep. Smallkit padded over to Treekit.

"What's your dream name?" he asked pawing the earth. He was cut off by Treekit's and Specklekit's mother.

"Did I, Lilacwing, deputy of Rosestar just see one of our warriors messing up the smooth nursery floor that in the future kits will trip and fall because of it's ungrateful existence?" Smallkit ducked his head down and spoke:

"Sorry Lilacwing." Lilacwing nodded then turned away but kept a watch on her kits from the corner of her eyes.

"Now what did you ask?" Treekit asked fluffing up his fur.

"What's your dream name?" Smallkit asked again to his denmate.

"Treepounce!" Treekit pumped out his chest so he looked like a leader who had just defeated an enemy. Specklekit stalked him then pounced on his tail and nipped it.

"OUCH!" he caterwauled and running and spinning around the nursery in pain not bothering to look where he was going and his hindquarters rammed into Palekit and Honeykit.

"Wowoof." He spoke a nonsense word. Rosedawn practically threw him away from her kits. Lilacwing sighed then picked Treekit up by the scruff and put him in the nest and then burst out in fury.

"Why did you do that?" she yowled cursing under her breath. Treekit shook in fear.

"Specklekit snuck up on me and nipped my tail." he complained. Specklekit was still laughing and calling out:

"Hahaha! You look exactly like a tree with your dark brown fur and you said your warrior name was going to be Treepounce! Well I pounced on a tree for you!" Palekit rolled his eyes at Treekit.

"You had to ram into us." Rosedawn licked him and Honeykit fiercely making sure they were okay. Treekit's eyes were solid round.

"I'm so sorry! It was all Specklekit's fault!" He wailed battering his paws at the ground. Lilacwing sent her son away and motioned for Specklekit to come forward.

"Did you nip your brother's tail?" she asked firmly.

"Yes." Specklekit looked down at her paws and whispered:

"I had no idea what would happen. I will never do it again."

"I will see to that." Lilacwing said a bit softer and licked her kits.

"Each of you in the corner of the nursery. It's time for a time out. Treekit till sunhigh and Specklekit till sunset. I'm very disappointed in each of you. You could've controlled her actions and behaviour. I expect better by tomorrow, or severe punishment will be made. You could've seriously injured your denmates. No just you Treekit." Her kits nodded. Smallkit nodded to Treekit for comfort. Specklekit glared at her brother and then at Smallkit for she heard his words:

"It was all Specklekit's fault!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Specklekit seemed to be overjoyed when her confinement was over. But she had to go right to bed after that. Activity outside of camp was huge. Windclan had backed down quite a bit since the past 3 moons when they attacked. But getting back to talking in the camp, Honeykit, Specklekit, and Palekit and formed their own group and didn't hang out with anyone else. Smallkit hanged out with Treekit now.

* * *

Honeykit laughed as Specklekit pounced on her and gently nipped her neck.

"You'll never rule Thunderclan!" She yowled playfully. Palekit jumped in.

"Yes because I'm going to rule!" Specklekit gave out a little _meow _of surprise when Palekit shoved her away. Playing leader of the clan was their new favorite game. Smallkit and Treekit just played mossball every once and a while.

"Hey, let's go bask in the sun! The rock that rolled in the camp in the last moon hasn't been moved! It's for sunning yourself." Specklekit commented. Palekit and Honeykit followed her and then laid on the rock peacefully.

"I bet Smallkit upset because he doesn't get to hang out with the coolest kits in the nursery!" Palekit nodded his head in agreement.

"I know! He and Treekit are sooo low ranked compared to us!" Palekit flicked his tail. Honeykit frowned.

"Don't say things like that! He's our littermate! I don't like him as much as you do, but we'll be more mature if we're kind." She lowered her head against the warm rock, absorbing the warmth.

* * *

Smallkit was awake even after bedtime, just outside the nursery. Honeykit and Palekit were snoozing away. He knew that there was something bothering them, and it was bothering him. They never hanged out with him anymore. He felt so lonely as the moon passed and dawn fell into the sky. He went back to his nest snuffling. He was asleep by the time his littermates awoke, which was good. Moments later Specklekit marched forward and saw her two partners stirring in there nests.

"Hey guys." she meowed practically pushing them out.

"It's dawn." she spoke again then scowled at Smallkit snoozing the day away. Then at Treekit. The three walked out of the nursery and stretched their legs and shook the bits of moss out of their pelts. Just then Weedpaw walked in camp, bursting with pride as he laid three mice on the freshkill pile.

"I caught the most on the patrol!" he boasted. Weedpaw was the Specklekit's and Treekit's brother. He flung his head up high. He was named with the word 'Weed' because his pelt was long. Just like a long weed! Palekit trotted to him.

"What's it like to be an apprentice?" he asked his eyes shining.

"Magic!" Weedpaw flung his head again.

"So magic you can't breathe!" Specklekit raced forward with Honeykit.

"Are the elders that bad?" they asked.

"Oh yeah. They complain about a tick the size off a newborn kit's paw." he sighed. Honeykit cocked her head to the side.

"But they always give us a call when they find sap on the morning dew!" Specklekit retorted. Honeykit licked her lips and almost drooled like a dog but then stopped herself. Palekit giggled at his sister.

"It's your opinion. But I'm warning you that they get crabby with the apprentices and warriors a lot!" he flicked his tail in annoyance and padded off. Honeykit couldn't wait to be an apprentice. But she had 3 more moons to wait. Which seemed like a long time.

* * *

It had been three sunrises ago when they talked to Weedpaw. The nursery had a new queen. Daisypelt. All she did was groom her pelt and sleep. Treekit couldn't imagine her being a warrior. But Daisypelt was Lilacwing's sister, so Treekit's mother made a fuss about her sister, telling her tips or when she was giving birth. Specklekit, Honeykit, and Palekit continued to avoid himand Smallkit. at sunhigh Treekit awoke his friend.

"Get up Smallkit! You're snoozing the day away!" he laughed finally rousing Smallkit. But that happy moment was gone after the blink of an eye.


End file.
